


Asylum

by mm8



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dark, F/M, Insanity, Mental Institutions, Out of Character, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you tell who is the doctor and who is the patient in the insane asylum?<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asylum

He was a wholesome doctor, before the asylum. Being around all the patients changed him into a villain. He loved abusing the patients, especially Alice Brandon.

Carlisle couldn't wait until she kneeled before him, kissing his boots. She'd open her mouth wide as he fastened the gag. He'd flog her, drawing blood, when she was tied up to all the bed posts. He'd fuck her without preparation, her muffled screams making him wilder. He'd pull out and plaster her pretty face in cum.

Doctor Cullen decided to take a break from his work to visit her. When he entered the dark cell, he flicked on a light. Carlisle grinned at the naked woman shivering in the corner. "C'mon, now Alice. Let's play our game."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.


End file.
